Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 11. No flames no threats and no so called warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12

* * *

This is chapter 1. 9 chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City. At the Compson house. It is Thursday night. Bud is wearing just his hat and underwear and Ladonna just her bathing suit.

Bud: If the Saints win i will get naked.  
Ladonna: Okay. I love seeing you like that.

They are now watching the Falcons and Saints game. We head to the Read house.

Arthur: I pick The Saints to win.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And the same here.

We head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: The Saints will win. So i pick them to win this game.  
TJ: No way the Falcons will.  
Becky: Lets bet money.  
TJ: Deal.

They both put up $ 500. We head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: That is why the Saints will win.  
Bridget: I also think so.  
Ursula: Okay.

Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: So far so good.  
Ladonna: I also think so. Drew Brees is a great player.  
Bud: He is also a good man.  
Ladonna: I agree with you.  
Bud: Okay.

The Saints won that game. Bud got naked. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The Rams won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12

* * *

This is chapter 2. 8 more chapters left to go. It is Sunday Night. They are watching The Rams game. We begin at The Compson house in Elwood City.

Bud: I pick the Rams to beat the Bears.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: That is why the Rams will win.  
DW: Same with me.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And the same here.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: So yes the Rams will win this game.  
Violet: Yeah.  
TJ: No way i pick the Bears.  
Becky: We will see TJ.  
TJ: Yes we will.

We now head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: If the Rams win i will take off my Bra.  
Ursula: Looks like you will.  
Bridget: It sure seems like it to me.

Now we head to San Francisco California. Kerry is wearing her bra and panties.

Kerry: That is why the Rams will win this game.  
Her Mom: I agree with you.  
Kerry: Okay.

Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: Oh yeah the Rams won.  
Ladonna: They sure did.

The Rams beat the Bears 42 to 21. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Emily's interview with Joe Buck

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 3. 7 more to go.

Bud: That is why i pick Dallas to beat Oakland.  
Ladonna: I pick Oakland.  
Bud: Do you want to bet?  
Ladonna: Yes i do. Lets bet if Your team wins get naked. If not then you wont.  
Bud: Deal. Remember it is on Thursday.  
Ladonna: That i know.

We then head to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why i pick Dallas to win.  
DW: Cool. I also pick them.  
Mr. Read: I pick Oakland.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.

Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: I wont tell you who i pick until Thanksgiving.  
TJ: Same here.  
Violet: Okay.

Now we head to The Cowboy and Giants game. Emily is there.

Emily: Good game so far.  
Emily's Mom: I agree.

Joe Buck came to interview Emily.

Joe Buck: What do you think of this game so far?  
Emily: I think it is great. Our team seems to be turning around.  
Joe Buck: So are you a season ticket holder?  
Emily: Yes i am.  
Joe Buck: Is it true your Aunt tore and burned your tickets for last week?  
Emily: Very true.

The interview ended. Next chapter will be soon.


	4. The Saints won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 4. 6 more left to go.

Bud: Looks like i will get naked.  
Ladonna: Yep. I will see your boy part.

The Saints won that game 17-13. We head to the Read house.

Arthur: I hope this is a good game.  
Mr. Read: I sure hope so.  
Mrs. Read: I also hope so.  
DW: And same here.  
Arthur: Okay.

Back to Metlife stadium. Pam Oliver came to talk to Emily.

Pam Oliver: Are you enjoying this game?  
Emily: I sure am.  
Pam Oliver: What do you think of your 1 Aunt is banned here?  
Emily: I think it was the right thing to do.  
Pam Oliver: Good. Interview over.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why The Saints won.  
Violet: Cook.  
TJ: Okay.  
Becky: Give me my $ 5.00.  
TJ: Here you go.  
Becky: Thank you.

Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: That is why we are going to the playoffs.  
Ladonna: I agree.  
Bud: Lets hope we head to the Super Bowl.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. I will be at Survivor Series

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 5. 5 more to go.

Bud: I just hope the Cowboys win.  
Ladonna: I hope Oakland wins.  
Bud: Okay.

We now head to The Read house.

Arthur: Yes Buster me and DW are for The Cowboys.  
Buster: We sure are.  
Arthur: Yep.  
DW: I sure hope we win.  
Buster: Okay.

We now head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why we bet on the games.  
Violet: Cool.  
TJ: Yes indeed.  
Becky: We just bet money.  
Violet: That is good. That way you wont see TJ's boy parts.  
Becky: Very true.  
TJ: Yep. I should only see myself like that.

We head to the Patriots game.

Jody Snider: I will be at Survivor Series.  
Jack: Okay.  
Jody: I sure will.

Meanwhile Emily is glad the Giants won.

Emily: Very good game.  
Emily's Mom: I agree.

They left Metlife stadium. Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: That is why that game is a tie.  
Ladonna: They are rare.  
Bud: Yes very rare.

Next chapter will be soon. And it will be a bit longer.


	6. That is why i gave you the ticket

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 6. 4 left to go. The Giants lost that game. Chapter 5 was just a bit of an imagination.

Bud: The Cowboys won this game.  
Ladonna: I bet Emily is unhappy.  
Bud: I agree.

We head to The Read house.

Arthur: Very close game.  
Mr. Read: Yes indeed. Very good game.  
Mrs. Read: I Agree.  
DW: And same here.

Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why The Cowboys and Lions play on Thanksgiving.  
Violet: Cool.  
TJ: Tradition is tradition.  
Becky: Yes indeed TJ.

Now to the Patriots game.

Jody: Take my ticket and my seat. I am heading out.  
Jack: Okay.

He did just that. Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: That is why the Cowboys won many Super bowls.  
Ladonna: I remember telling you that.  
Bud: Yes indeed Ladonna.

Now we head to Emily and her Mom. They are at the Airport.

Emily: I hope we win the next game.  
Emily's Mom: I sure also hope so.

They got on their plane back home. Back to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why we picked the Cowboys.  
DW: Yes indeed.  
Buster: Yep.

Next chapter will be soon.


	7. I wish Elwood City had a team

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is is chapter 7. 3 more left to go.

Bud: That is why we have a good team this year.  
Ladonna: I agree with you there. We both love the Saints.  
Bud: That we do.

We head to The Read house.

Arthur: That is why i love Football.  
DW: Same here. I should have not listen to them Tibbles.  
Arthur: Yes indeed. You know how them 2 are.  
DW: Yes indeed.

Now we head to San Francisco.

Kerry: Yes we won!  
Her Mom: Yes we did.  
Kerry: I hope we beat the Rams.  
Her Mom: Yes indeed. I agree with you.

Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why i love Football.  
Violet: Me too.  
TJ: And me.  
Becky: It is a great sport.

Now we head to wear Emily and her Mom are at.

Emily: It is good to be home.  
Emily's Mom: Yes indeed.

Now back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: That is why i want to go to a Saints game again.  
Ladonna: I agree with you.  
Bud: I wished Elwood City had an NFL team.  
Ladonna: As do i.

Next chapter will be soon.


	8. Bedtime

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 8. Just 2 more chapters left to go. It is later Sunday morning.

Bud: I am going to bed.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Cisely: Good night you 2.  
Bud: Good night Mom.

They went off to bed. Now we head to The Read house.

Mrs. Read: Bed Time you 2.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
DW: Sure Mommy.  
Mrs. Read: Sleep well you 2.  
Arthur: We will.

They went off to bed. Now we head to the Broncos and Patriots game.

Jack: Overtime. I am out of here.

He left the Stadium and went to his car and he is going home. We head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: I am going off to bed.  
TJ: Same here.  
Mrs. Botsford: Good night you 2.  
Becky: Good night mom.

They are going to bed. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: Good night Mom.  
Emily's Mom: Okay good night.

Now she is heading to bed. Next chapter will be for Monday night.


	9. Monday Night Football

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 9. Only 1 more chapter left to go.

Bud: I hope this game is good.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: I pick San Francisco.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And same here.  
Arthur: Same page again.  
Mr. Read: We sure are.

Now we head to San Francisco.

Kerry: I just hope we win.  
Her Mom: I also hope so.

They went inside. Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why San Francisco will win.  
TJ: I agree with you.  
Becky: Same page.  
TJ: Yep.

Now at Emily's house.

Emily: That is why i picked San Francisco to win.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.  
Emily: Okay.

Now we head back to Elwood City at the Compson house. The game began.

Bud: Well i hope this game is good. I love good games.  
Ladonna: As do i.  
Bud: Okay.

Next chapter is the last in this story.


	10. Ready for Thanksgiving games

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 12: Chapter 4 The Saints won

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is chapter 10. This is the last chapter in the story.

Bud: Great game so far.  
Ladonna: I agree with you.  
Bud: The Thanksgiving games are coming soon.  
Ladonna: Yes. We must get ready for them.  
Bud: Yes we should.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: 3 games on Thursday.  
Mrs. Read: Yes and on 3 networks.  
Arthur: Which ones?  
Mrs. Read: Fox CBS and NBC.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Now we head to San Francisco.

Kerry: Lets hope the Thanksgiving games are good.  
Her Mom: I sure hope so.

Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why Thanksgiving has Football.  
TJ: I sure love Football.  
Becky: As do i.  
Mrs. Botsford: Same here.  
Mr. Botsford: And the same here.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: That is why Thanksgiving is a good Holiday. And the Football games.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.

They are watching it. The End.


End file.
